(1) Field of the Invention
The general inventive concepts relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus with improved sensing capability and a method of driving the display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus in which a touch panel is employed is widely used since the display apparatus having a touch panel may be used without additional input devices, such as keyboard, mouse, scanner, etc.
Sensors employed in the touch panel are typically disposed inside or on a display panel. However, since the sensors disposed inside or on the display panel sense an external signal using light provided from a backlight assembly or using light from an exterior, the sensing capability of the sensors is substantially reduced as time lapses.